Mei Uzumaki
by Uzurebirth
Summary: As Sasuke ends his friendship by the ultimate act of betrayal, he sends Naruto off on an adventure like no other. He slowly starts to become into a godlike Shinobi. MeixNaruto with a possible Harem. First Fanfiction story. Sorry about description.


**Authors Note: As you may notice this is my first Fanfiction story ever. Well I'm also primarily German, and so my grammar, Flow of things, and how we interpret things might be quite a bit different. I also plan on this at minimum being 35 chapters, with at least 1 chapter a week with 7000+ words. Unlike many other stories I see, I will not abandon this. Also I'm looking for a highly reliable beta. I wouldn't mind a few reviews with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my introduction. Main Pairing: MeixNaruto and also May develop in becoming a Harem with MeixNarutoxAnkoxKurenai.**

**Chapter 1: Valley of the End **

Naruto stared blankly at the blood pool forming under him, all lifeless and kind spirit leaving his eyes. Naruto eyes looked to be of a person who only hates, as he slowly falls into unconscious. Kakashi arrived at the scene with Pakkun, "I can smell the blood of two people here Kakashi." Naruto's previous Sensei stared at the Valley of End in awe. The mass destruction of this valley was noticeable even by a quick glance. In the middle of a small landform laid a near dead Naruto. Pakkun ran over there, and started examining the body. _I was too Late, Tsunade is going to be devastated by this._ The boy has a pulse; Kakashi ran over and picked up Naruto's bloody body. He took a chakra pill, and ran to Konoha as fast as his body could travel.

**Council Room**

Tsunade was currently conversing with the council about the current state of Mind of one "Sasuke Uchicha". Councilwomen Haruno, I think we should banish the demon boy, and get a rescue team containing the Sannin Jyraiya, and the Godaime Tsunade. After we retrieve him include him in the CBRA (Clan's Bloodline Restoration Act). After the few lucky women that get pregnant, then we can let the Uchicha leave if he still feels the necessity to do so. The council all seemed to be nodding their heads to this suggestion, Tsunade observed. If we do this were no better than that snake bastard, Tsunade replied. On the other hand, the council will make a vote over this. All the civilian council voted yes, all the Shinobi, and the Hokage voted no. This will not happen in my village. I'll use my one overruling for the meeting to stop the CBRA from happening, Tsunade exclaimed." So that will be the one overruling you can do for this meeting by the rules, correct Tsunade? Yes, that will be correct. Then on my behalf I wish for one, Naruto Uzumaki to be banished from Konoha, and be considered a missing-nin. All the civilian council voted yes, all the Shinobi voted no. They all looked at the Hyuuga clan who still hasn't voted. As the deciding factor I vote "Yes". Tsunade out of complete outrage smashed the council table in half. This isn't fair to him, he's just a kid not the kyuubi. Well you may believe th….. TSUNADE, you need to come to the emergency room right away. Naruto is bleeding to death. Tsunade if you leave right now then the council meeting is done, and you might save Naruto to just have him killed after leaving Konoha, or you can stay here and fight for him to stay, but he most likely will die then. Make your choice.

**Hospital ER**

Naruto laid there on the hospital bed, inside of his own mind. The kyuubi summoned him to his cage. Kid you need to succumb to your hate, and bask in my chakra. Kyuubi, I want to become Hokage in the village. The kyuubi, instead of smiling out of the misfortune of his jailor, he frowned. Kid from what I hear while you were being healed by the Hokage Tsunade, the council tricked Tsunade into having you banished. Naruto are you alright. He then opened his eyes, and came into the real world. Tsunade is it true, am I going to be banished from Konoha? Yes, I'm so sorry they tricked me into using my overruling on stopping them from breeding Sasuke genetic material into breeding his spawn. Naruto then broke down. He passed out from pure anguish over losing the most precious thing he holds close to him, his dream of becoming the "Hokage".

**Hokage's Office**

I'm here to offer you a piece offering from Kirigakure, and even though I'm the youngest Kage from what I am aware, I'm far more experienced then you think. I hope so Mizukage or you wouldn't have even met me. Tsunade should be here soon. If I may ask why she is late to a meeting with me, Mei Terumi exclaimed. She is healing one of our X-Shinobi that she loves as a son, Shizune said. Why is he an X-Shinobi, and also do you mean he is a missing-nin or injure to a point where he is no longer a use to the village. He is a soon to be missing-nin, and we can't stop it from happening. Why can't you stop it from happening if he's weak in the hospital? It's not that we can't stop him it's that the council here wants to banish him for reasons that can't be described unless told by the current or future Hokage. Ok Mizukage, and Shizune may you please leave, so me and Mei can talk about what she wants to. First I was thinking on how beneficial it would be to open trade, support, alliances, and missions between our countries. For a peace offering in hope that you may accept this, I offer you 25 of some of our finest jounin swords, and many kenjutsu styles for you to learn to use these weapons. I see this as a perfect opportunity for our two countries to become great allies. If that is all, I wish for you to take a stay in my compound so that you are safe for tonight.

I have one last question Tsunade, I'm genuinely curious. Just ask it, you don't have to ask permission to ask a question from me. We are equals you know, Tsunade said. Who is this person that Shizune was talking about, why does the council want to have him banished, and then become a missing-nin? The person that Shizune was talking about is Naruto Uzumaki. You can't repeat the next thing I'm about to tell you, as it is an S-Ranked Secret. He is the 9 tailed Jinchuuriki, and they don't want him to become a missing-nin. Just kicked out of the village and never return. He is in critical condition right now. Why is he in critical condition? His best friend used a famous jutsu that killed Zabuza, an A-class Jutsu assassination technique. It pierced him straight through the heart. Mei, stunned about hearing about a friend and a fellow Shinobi of the village do that to someone he considered to be a friend do that to the poor kid. I-I-I don't know what to say, that's not why he's in critical condition anymore. It's that he lost his will to live. Mei got up, and hugged Tsunade tightly. Tsunade was now crying into her shoulder gripping the necklace that Naruto handed back to her when she said had been banished from Konoha.

Is his family comforting him at this time of need? His mother Kushina Uzumaki and his father was the fourth Hokage. Both died protecting this village, and because of him being a Jinchuuriki he was hated and tortured where he would never have a family ever inside this village. Stunned about the parents, and saddened about the never being loved asked, was it the real Kushina Uzumaki? Yes, the one that came from the now former place of Uzushiogakure. He's a pure blood Uzumaki. I'm able to offer him a spot in Kiri, if that sweetens our alliance at all. It would also protect him from becoming a missing-nin. Why would you do this for him though? It may not look like it but I am a half blood Uzumaki, and would love it if his bloodline would return to Kiri. I would not force upon him a CRA, but would allow him full Shinobi status. I would personally train him in everything he needs. I would like for you to meet him first. Also I would like to hear his opinion on this. If he doesn't answer I'll say yes, and would ask you to leave immediately. I would fear the council's reaction on having the Jinchuuriki accepted into another village. Shizune carry Naruto in here if he's unable to walk. They sat there a little while contemplating medical styles and talking about perverts attempting to talk to them. Shizune was carrying Naruto into the room. Mei noticed his lifeless eyes. This sight was something at which she wanted to cry over. He lost all hope, spirit, and was like someone who lost everything he held dear. She tried to stop herself from hugging him, but she lost to the overwhelming feelings she had and hugged and cradled him as he cried there. Naruto I'm trading you over to Kiri, this is my final wish to you. When I'm old enough to retire I'll meet you there. Thanks Tsunade-chan, he frowned and passed out. I'll take my leave with him for now. I'll send you progress reports of how he is doing from here on out. If you have anything you want me to give him for after we leave, now would be a perfect time. Here this scroll contains something of use to him for when he gets into the wall of Kiri.

**Road to Kirigakure**

Mei was thinking to herself, _I wonder if he'll enjoy me. It will be hard to earn his respect, trust, and possibly earn a relationship with anyone. I'm surprised at why he didn't leave after the constant abuse he suffered. Tsunade had handed her a folder with all the past injuries, complaints, council demands, and beatings he took. The worst possible one she read on was on page 6 out of the 73 page report. The person lit him on fire and left him for dead. If it wasn't for the kyuubi he'd be burnt a little over 90% of his body._ Naruto was groggily waking up, and woke up into a person's arm, no a woman's arms. He then asked if she was here to kill him to. This shattered her spirit on trying to help him. She started to cry into his chest. What's wrong angels shouldn't cry, and she was shocked, nobody before him had ever said anything so nice to the current Mizukage. He then started to cough viciously, when blood splattered onto his white shirt. She started to panic, and called her guard over to help her heal him into a stable condition. Chojuro came over and started to heal his internal organs to stop him from bleeding out. After the long process of healing him, he was finally in a stable condition.(AN: I'm going to skip right to Kiri. He doesn't wake up.)

**Kirigakure Terumi Estate**

Naruto woke up in the softest bed he's ever been in, not that he could compare to anything else anytime. _I can't move my body at all._ Well hello there Naruto-Kun, are you feeling well today? Who are you? Well I'm the Mizukage of Kirigakure. The reason why you're here is because I requested you to come back with me instead of becoming a missing-nin to your village. I also took the liberty of taking a blood sample, and scanning it for any bloodline, or Kekkei Genkai. You seem to have an Uzumaki Bloodline, which results in having large chakra storage, Boil Release, and Lava Release. I also have both of these Kekkei Genkai, and somewhat of a carbon copy of them. I wish to train you in them, while also have you become a Shinobi loyal to Kirigakure. So it is true, I did get kicked out of Konoha. He started to sob as he gently talked to Mei. Mei feeling sorry for the boy again and pulls him tightly against her chest, and cradled him. I'll join Kiri if you consider me good enough to be on your Shinobi force. Could you possibly get me listings of houses inside Kiri though. Mei looked at him questionly, is my house not good enough for you?

It's perfect, but why would you help me out, after all I'm just a worthless demon. With a stern voice she awnsered back that "You're not a demon, and I would like for you to stop insulting you mother and fathers sacrifice. You know who my mother and father are? **YOU DON'T KNOW**! No, everybody said that my mother and father abandoned me when I was a little kid. You poor thing, your mother was the greatest kunoichi that ever lived, Uzumaki Kushina. She was like me easy tempered, but would love you no matter what. She was the only one that rivaled the Fourth Hokage "The Yellow Flash". She was also listed as an S-Class Ninja. Your father was the fourth Hokage. He was the only one ever to be listed as an SS-Class Ninja in Iwa, and Kumo. My father was the Yodaime, does that me I get to learn his Justus's! I'm not sure as were in Kiri, and he was a Konoha Shinobi. Well how good can you move around? I feel like I could move around just fine. Good enough to go training with me for the next 3 hours? Yes, I think so.

**Training Ground 17: Mizukage's Personal Training Ground**

Ok I'm going to observe your fight against my lava clones. They will not hurt you terribly bad, but if you don't go hard they'll give you some minor burns that the kyuubi can heal later on. Lava Clone Jutsu! Three Mei's appeared, and started to bombard Naruto with taijutsu. He attempted to use the academy style against it. _It appears that Tsunade was correct about his teacher hindering his progress by teaching him the wrong styles that he shouldn't be using. It also looks as if his left legs joint was broken and healed incorrectly, this resulting in his power to that leg being limited to low chuunin power while his right leg is hitting with mid jounin power._ One of Mei's clones used Dragon Death Flame Jutsu. Naruto countered with a Rasengan, and a roundhouse kick to the other clone making both poof. The third clone, made the ground lava coated, and started using Doton Jutsu's on him, and he countered by using Water Rain, and turning the ground to stone while having a mist appear around them where he used the Black Demon Flame Jutsu. This made the clone implode. Mei who was observing was amazed by his Jutsu skills. Okay I'll list off all of your strengths and Weaknesses.

Taijutsu-Your ranking at about an academy Student, but I think we can get you to learn up to mid Jounin before Konoha hosts its next Chuunin Exams.

Genjutsu- This is nonexistent since your Chakra Control is terrible. I have a couple of swordsman that are amazing at this particular thing, just one look into their eyes and it will drive you insane.

Kenjutsu- This is Non Existent, It will be brought up to the ranks of the seven swordsman.

Ninjutsu-Easily your best jutsu ranges. It varies from 25 C-rank jutsus, 10 B-ranked jutsus, 5 A-Ranks, and 1 S-Ranked Jutsu. I'd personally list you at near High Anbu elite.

Fuinjutsu- This is what will be taught to you after learning, and perfecting Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Overall I'd rank you at High Chuunin to low jounin, and that's mostly due to your Ninjutsu. Training tomorrow will start at 7:00 Am with me. I'll be teaching you a few lost taijutsu styles, and then we'll order you a new sword.

**Kirigakure Terumi Estate**

It's time for bed Naruto also here are some night gowns that you can use for your stay here. I also burned all things that are burnt orange. You will be wearing all blue, and will be going under Naruto Namikaze for now. This will help me convince the council to enroll you as a Shinobi. The wearing blue will help your fashion sense also. I'll also need you to think about what you want your swords name to be, and what you want to be known for, example is a Ninjutsu master, or one of the new seven swordsman, or you could continue on the bloodline of the Uzumaki if you find another one. I was wondering if you could possibly tell me anything about my mom. The few things I know about her is that she was one of the few that survived the last of the Uzushiogakure. There were four that were known to have survived the extermination. They were by the most advance Shinobi military of all time. She was known to rival most Kages, and was able to make everyone around her feel accepted no matter of their own current status. When someone threatened her friends, she became known as the Red haired devil from hell. The Yodaime and she met when he accidently thought he was making a compliment when he made fun of her student Kurenai. He was beaten to a bloody pulp, and was hospitalized for three weeks.

If you want I personally know Kurenai would teach you Genjutsu, and would also get paid quite well. Also we could get someone for torture and interrogation. So would you want me to get Ibiki's assistant and Kurenai? Sure, but who's Ibiki' assistant. I'm not sure, but whoever this person is has to be very aggressive and scary. I could send a message to the Hokage asking for them personally for this mission. I'll right that message up you got to bed.

Dear Tsunade,

I want to ask for two people for a B-class mission but will be paid for as an S-Class mission for 4-5 months. The two people that I would be requesting would be Ibiki's assistant, and the Genjutsu master Kurenai. The reason behind this is for Naruto's training. He's generally two nice of a person to even hurt his opponent even versus a shadow clone. That is why I want Naruto to learn from Ibiki's assistant about why it's alright to hurt the people if they're going to be trying to hurt you. One example is his friend Sasuke. He expresses that he wants to be able to bring him back to Konoha, but as his former injury has shown me is that Sasuke doesn't want to come back or is willing to spare Naruto's life. He just wouldn't go full out against him. The reason for Kurenai is because Naruto Genjutsu is nothing. I'm not sure he can even dispel against D-rank Genjutsu.

Sincerely,

Mei Terumi

_I hope this gets to her fast, I'll ask to use one of Angara's personal hawks. It should be able to get there by tomorrow morning. I hope Naruto like's my choice of clothing for him. Of course it has to be better than that piece of crap orange jumpsuit. Of course he'll love it, he'll look like a great dressed young man._

Mei? Do you have any Ramen? I don't think so, and where did you get that orange shirt. Take it off now! He began to take off his shirt. She saw at how malnourished he was. What did all you eat, was it only ramen? That was all I could afford, since all the stores overcharged me. I'm so sorry, I wish I could've brought you hear a lot earlier. I will get my chef's to make a good diet plan for you. No ramen till you look to be a good healthy, and I think you'll find a good woman here or since your family was once born here in Kiri. You could do the CRA (Clan Restoration Act). I'm sorry but I just don't know very many people here in Kiri. Uzumaki clan's bloodline just makes peoples Chakra levels go through the roof.

I personally don't care if you do this or not, I will not think any less of you for accepting this offer, and just take your time to make this decision. Well don't forget you have training tomorrow morning. I should receive the answer about those two people training you by tomorrow after training. So for now just go to bed.

_I wonder if she'll remain this nice to me if she doesn't like how good I am at training. I can barely make it up the stairs. Which one is my room? They all look alike and I guess it was the first one. Hopefully I'm right, uhhh this bed is the greatest. I wonder if she'll let me have ramen for breakfast tomorrow._

_ He's a wonderful kid, and the fact that he admits that he doesn't want to do the Clan Restoration Act just makes me respect him so much more. I hope he made it up the stairs alright. He looked like he was in a great amount of pain. My bedroom and it has the greatest bed, and view of the whole village. Oh I love this blue nightgown it makes me look so sexy. Too bad I can't show it off and maybe I could call Naruto in here. _She plops lazily onto the bed. _OH MY GOD, he got into the wrong bed. At least in the morning he'll be scared. I need to position this right._ She moves Naruto hand onto her breast, and twists his legs around her. _This will be perfect and I can accuse him of being a pervert and see if he has a big… YEH, this is going to work out Great!_

**Mei's Bedroom/Training Ground 17**

NARUTO, what are you doing in my bed! _Uhhh, why is the pillow I'm holding so warm and soft. Oh my Kami, _I'm so sorry Mei I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to. _Oh, this will be fun! _Are you a pervert! Do you like touching my boobs or what. No, I'm sorry. What are my boobs not good enough for you, because you're still holding them tightly! Your breasts are the best, I mean…. I'm so sorry I'll go get ready for training. Poof, Oh that was so fun. I'm making sure he sleeps with me every night.

Mei-Sensei I'm so sorry. I was so tired last night, I picked the wrong bed. I must've started touching you last night. I will take whatever consequences you want. Naruto puts his head down ready to accept the punishment she gives him. She walks over to him, and begins to tell him his punishment. From now on you have to sleep in my bedroom. But, why? That was the funniest wakeup call I ever had for one thing and I slept so much better having someone warm by me. Alright Mei-sensei, I'll abide to your request. Ok, drop and give me 500 pushups, and run around Kiri 200 times. If you didn't already know you learn, and can receive all information a Shadow Clone does so. I will have 50 of them training Fuinjutsu with me. Naruto stop swearing under your breath. Also you'll do 200 more pushups for that. Starting now. _Slave driver_

I want you to wear this since you're now considered a Kiri Shinobi, Naruto picks up the head band, and give her a hug that even she was embarrassed to get with no one around. She began to teach all the clones' different seals of storage and simple things that would be useful for traveling and training. She had the rest of the clones reading multiple Fuinjutsu for Naruto to try after his Taijutsu training. After 4 hours Naruto arrives at the training ground sweating rivers off his body. You got a two minute break where I think you should dispel your clones in small groups. SON OF A BITCH MY HEAD! I told you to dispel them in small groups. Now stop your crying your over here in 2 minutes. Screech, aw Tsunade reply is here. You're going to be trained by both of them. Also you better appreciate it, it's going to cost me 2,000,000 Ryo.

Dear Mei,

_They gladly said they would train Naruto and I will personally pay for this mission. I'm the last descendant of the Senju clan. So as you may have guessed I acquired a lot of money from this. Make Naruto sweat about you paying for Ibiki's assistant and by the way his assistants name is Anko. So Anko and Kurenai should be there in one month from now. If possible don't warn him about it being Anko. In the last Chuunin rounds she cut his cheek and drank his blood to scare everyone including him. It will possibly one of the funniest sightings you'll see when Naruto sees her._

_Sincerely,_

_ Tsunade_

Naruto, it's time to go to our forge and get you your new sword. I thought you said it was training? I changed my mind and your Kenjutsu will be way more fun than Fuinjutsu. Plus you clones learned a lot today. Have you chosen a name for your sword yet? Nightblade? How does that even incorporate into any of your jutsu? I thought you said just to look for a name. Well it has to incorporate into people remembering you for it. Wait I'll be right back. Naruto's body dropped to the ground with a hard THUD. **So you Finally see me after, your near death by the Uchicha. **I was wondering if I could spawn one of your tails outside. ** No kid, I don't why you persist to ask me these stupid questions.** Well I could become a stronger container, and promise your freedom for when I die. **I think me giving you a tail would be a fantastic idea then. **Thank you. **Before you leave I would also like you to mate with that vixen. The one you assaulted this morning. **She's not my girlfriend, and I didn't assault her this morning. **I could smell the pheromones coming off both of you. She even looked down at you to see how big you were. At least make an effort to try mating with her.** Kyuubi, Just teleport me out, with a tail. **It will take me two years to grow this back out, so at least try. If not for your sake for min. Kyuubi smiled evilly. **

Naruto, WHAT THE HELL is your problem. Well can I use this in the process? Naruto held up an 8 foot tail that had massive amounts of chakra leaking out of it. Where did you get that? I can feel the killing intent coming off of it. I think I'll name it, Blacktail if it keeps the shape of the tail when it gets done. I think that's a wonderful Idea. I'll go have this made for you. Get home and the chefs should be near done. So go make the table, and take a shower.

**Terumi Estate**

Naruto began to take a shower, and got stiff, for his defense though it was because of the hot water. He tried to turn the water to cold, but with no success, all the showers only had one setting and that was hot. He got out of the shower, and noticed everything was blue. His underwear was blue, and so were all of his clothes. _I wonder if her panties are blue?_ He graciously puts on his new clothes without his Kiri headband and headed downstairs to make the table, and read his Fuinjutsu book quietly. When she arrived, the chefs brought in their food which consisted of lobster with a side of Broccoli, dried salmon, and for Naruto only, a protein shake.

He glared at her and asked her two questions. Why do I only have the Protein Shake, and why does the shower only have a hot setting. To answer your first question it's because of how bad your nutrition was in Konoha. Your malnourished and can see your bones from here. The second question is easier and requires a response back. The reason why you needed it colder, was it because you were thinking of me? Naruto just looked at her and his cheeks flood with heat and they changed to a deep red. **Kid go for it now, she's hitting on you making sex jokes. **_Kyuubi, Shut the hell up._ So Naruto, should I take that as a yes. He tried mumbling something out with no success. No, the real reason is Kiri is made over very hot land so the water is generally hot. You'll get used to it after a while.

So how did you like training today, I want your honest opinion. I felt like you were a slave driver on taijutsu and when it came to Fuinjutsu I think I could personally make quite a few useful seals. I kind of want to make my own seals for purposes in battle. For kenjutsu I thank the kyuubi for the tail, and made him a great deal to get it. If I may ask what was the deal you made with him? If you want to, I can let you talk to him. Since you don't have the sharingan you can talk to him while I'm not in there for now.

You might want to lie down to prevent a headache from crashing onto the ground. Now meditate and place your hand on my seal. Naruto takes off his shirt and starts to channel chakra to his stomach, so that the seal is visible. Mei gently places her hand on Naruto's stomach, and thinks about being in the Kyuubi's lair. She appears into a sewer where the Kyuubi is laying down looking directly at her. **He promised that if I gave him a tail that he would let me go once he died, and I agreed I wouldn't hurt anyone in Kiri or Konoha. Also I suggested that he tried mating with you. I would love to see his children before he dies. Also don't mention that to him, I don't want him to think I care about him. So would you mind keep teasing him in a sexual fashion to keep him on his toes? Also get to know him. He's a very caring person that anybody would be lucky to have. **I agree, and personally I hope he chooses me on being his mate, but I want him to make the first move. It would make me very happy to carry on the Uzumaki blood line with me. You have any suggestions on how to get him to make the first move. **Personally if I was you I would keep teasing him sexually. That is all I'm getting tired of talking.**

I think it's time for bed Naruto, I'm getting tired. After talking to the kyuubi it drained my chakra. Also I think that our deal is still on about you sleeping with me. Just don't try any funny business or I'll be forced to use drastic measures on you.

**Mizukage's Royal Bedroom**

Goodnight, Naruto. Are you awake? _Ok, time to calculate what I'm going to do to shock him into admitting that he feels attracted to me sexually. Mei gently move his hands into her panties, and moves two fingers inside her. Also I think it would be more comfortable if he straddles me. This should do quite nicely. Maybe I can take one quick peek. Oh my god it's huge, and it's not even hard yet. I won't be able to walk for weeks. _Mei-chan just stir it real hard, yes that's it. Put your muscle into it. You'll love this it's going to make your knee's wobble from sheer tastiness of it. _Oh my Kami, he's thinking about me and it's about sex. _Oh yeah, you're going to enjoy this ramen. It's called miso ramen and it's the best in the world. _He's going to get his ass chewed out tomorrow….._

**Training Ground 17 TimeSkip: 1 week **

Good job Naruto, with these shadow clones you have made a drastic changes in your taijutsu, and your Fuinjutsu is coming along quite nicely. Your Chakra control is great. You can know balance 43 leaves over your body. Your sword should be done in about 3 weeks from today. Also Kurenai, and Ibiki's assistant should be here in 3 weeks. They'll be sleeping in room 2 & 3, so I expect you to stay away from those two rooms. What Mei, afraid of losing yourself a big teddy bear? _He's catching on way to fast. _No, I just don't want you making them run away because of what you perversely do while you sleep. I mean first you fondle my boobs, finger me, take off most of my clothes, and then both of us wake up completely naked right beside each other. I mean if you want to get in my pants that bad, you could just ask me to sleep naked right beside you._HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAH_**.** _Kyuubi SHUT THE HELL UP. It's not funny if I keep doing this she might end up thinking of me as just a pervert that doesn't respect her. _**Kid every morning when I wake up, I can smell the sexual arousal coming off both of you guys. Also I want to see how you fair when you go into heat because of you being my container. **_Wait I'm going to go into heat? _**Yes, in about 0-5 weeks you're going to into heat and you'll be on a sexual rampage for a week if you don't have sex within the first 24 hours. **_Is there any way to skip this? _**Ask Mei, I'm pretty sure she'll help you in a way that you can't even imagine. **_Great idea. _Mei, is there any whore houses in Kiri? **Oh Shit.** SMACK. Owwww, what was that for. You're going to have sex with some random whore? It's not what you think, the Kyuubi said since I was going to be his container, one every 4 years I'll go into heat. I'm just going to get it over with quick. So you're telling me instead of waiting for your first time to be special, you're going to probably go get an STD from a whore and maybe pass it onto your wife or wives. _Kyuubi help me out here._ **You have dug your own grave.** I will help you this one time, but only since it's you going into heat. Thanks Mei, but you don't have to do this. Yes, but I want both yours, and my first times to be special. Wait your still a virgin. Naruto I'm only 19. I'm also not a slut who sleeps with anyone that asks. From now on, I'm putting a chastity seal on you. I'll be the only person able to take it off. If you try to take off this seal or anyone tries to take off this seal. It will be a very painful experience. I want you to take your pants off. Wait what? Take them off right now. But Mei, no buts. _Its 5.7 inches in length and that's without being hard, it's going to be a fun day when this comes around. _Owwww, Mei you're pulling out the hairs. Stop your bitching. I do this every week, the pulling the hairs part. Well looks like with training for the day.

**Training Ground 17: 2 Week Time Skip**

Well it looks like you're at least high Chuunin for your taijutsu, and for your Fuinjutsu it looks like your high Jounin, maybe low Anbu. You're Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu needs work still. That reminds me Kurenai, and Ibiki's assistant will be here in two weeks. Your Ninjutsu is low Sannin to mid Sannin. Your Chakra control is low Sannin. Your Chakra storage because of the Kyuubi could rival 2 Kages. Well for now I want you to try out your humming bird style on 10 water clones of mine. Naruto began to start fighting against all of them at once. While flipping one of Mei's clones over a rock, he hit the other one in the throat making it poof. He did a complete 360, and deflected 4 Kunai, and sent them flying back at the clones. He made 4 explosive clones, and Used Lava implosion to take out the rest of the clones before collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Oh my Kami, the chastity warning seal is going off. Naruto are you alright? No, just get me into a room where I can sit down. I think I might be going into heat. All I can think about is ripping your clothes off and putting you into submission. Then let's go try this out. Will you please be gentle? I'll go as gently as I can Mei.

**Lemon Scene**

Their lips crashed against her lips in a tight kiss. Shocked, she didn't react at first but moments later her mind registered what was happening and she began to kiss back. After several minutes of fighting for dominance, he came out on top. He then broke the kiss after a few minutes and proceeded to remove the blue she always wore. 'So_ beautiful'_ he thought. After seeing the pause in the man, she quickly removed the shirt that he was wearing and ran her hands over his well toned chest and abs after his new nutrition diet, and training. He then kissed her again, and their tongues met. His hands traveled down her back to her butt and gave it a squeeze. After giving a soft moan after his hands had traveled up her back. He then broke the kiss and began to take off the blue panties. He then took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue over the erect nipple. She gasped and arched her head back, and pulled his head closer to her chest. His hands traveled on to her unattended breast, and began to massage it and pinching the nipple. High pitch moans were escaping from her mouth as he worked his way down to her flat stomach and back up to her breasts again. He could feel his dick become hard, begging to be released from the prison that was his trousers. She gasped when he began to rub his middle finger around her womanhood while kissing her neck. He could feel his finger becoming wet from her love juices. He then proceeded to remove the already wet panties and inserted his finger into her hole. Her hips arched and she let out a loud moan as he began to move the finger in and out. He was about to add another finger when she stopped him." Please….. I want you now," she said seductively. He got out of his boxers which looked like it was about to explode and positioned himself near her entrance. Then in one quick move he slammed his member inside her, which made her cry out. He began to thrust in and out, making her moan and say his name loudly." Faster! Faster! Harder! Harder!" she yelled to him. Without a word he sped up his thrusts and went deeper inside her." AH! AH! AH! AH! GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. This only turned him on more. He began to pump faster than before until he could feel her wall muscles tighten around his member." I'm coming!" she yelled" Me too!" he yelled at the same time and they both climaxed at the same time. Exhausted, he fell next to her." Ready for round two?" she asked seductively. **End Lemon**

**Mizukage Royal Bedroom**

So how was I? I thought you were perfect, this is the first time I ever had sex though. So what do I know? Hey Mei, that wasn't nice. I can still it feeling sloshing around inside of me. So I will take that as you doing a good job. I'm thinking about keeping this stuff guarded with me today. Maybe I'll even become pregnant. Naruto was shocked, and started to look at her questionly. Don't worry I used a protection jutsu that stops pregnancies. Thank god, what would people think? Your 2 years older than me. (AN: In this fanfiction, Naruto is 17 and Mei is 19. It makes me feel more comfortable writing this.) Mei, I'm going to admit this to you, I love you and would you like to go on a date with me or I just make you something to eat for now. Naruto you have made me the happiest person in Kiri today, just be mentioning those words. Naruto, I love you to. As Naruto looked away Mei full on jumped assaulted him, and gave him the kiss of a lifetime. Words could not describe how great that kiss was.

**Training Ground 17: TimeSkip 3 weeks**

Well at least you're improving to a point where you can start to compete on my level. But you're still too weak to last against any other opponents like Sasuke. I want you to fight me full force. Don't hold back and you know I won't. Naruto began to rush at her, and aimed at foot swiping her legs. She countered by a swift kick to his head. A water clone just splashed all over Mei. DAMN IT, Naruto you got me wet. That won't be the last time I ever do that. Mei backhands Naruto before finishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the ribcage. Looks like I win. Damn, that hurt. Couldn't you have gone a little easier on me? Not if you possibly want to get better. Plus I don't know how your previous surrogate grandmother would like it if she found out that we're dating. I'm not sure on how she would take that, but it could possibly end up with me having you taken away from me. Unless I could blame it all on you, and said you could brought on the CRA. Then you chose me, and had your way with me without your permission.

You wou-wouldn't do that to me would you? Well I know she dislikes rapist a lot more than you think she does. So will you hold off, on our intimate moments when your two instructors have arrived? I think I could manage that, but can you. Yes, I'll alert Tsunade about your current status, and you go take a shower me and you are going on a dinner date tonight. Alright, see you tonight.

Dear Tsunade,

_Currently after our 33 training session I believe Naruto is at least High jounin to low Anbu. His Genjutsu can now rival academy students. His Taijutsu is low Jounin, and has adapted to his father's hummingbird style with the scrolls you gave me. I believe his still cares too much about his friends. I hope Anko can get him to look at the differences between them. His Ninjutsu skills are now rivaling probably you, me, or possibly Jyraiya. Also it seems as if he now trusts me a lot more since he asked me out on a dinner date, and I accepted. Sorry for cutting this letter short, but I need to get ready. Sincerely,_

_Mei Terumi_


End file.
